Flame of Recca/Meguri Kyōza
An eldery man like Genjuro, but with only a white goatee and bald head, he seems to be very kind even in battle acknowledging the enemy's skills, he is the strongest of the Jyushinshu and would be possibly even stronger than Kurei in his prime. He does not however do anything to help them since he was forced to join. He cares deeply for his children and felt guilty for his granddaughter's death. Part in Story The master of Hyōmon Ken, and teacher of both Kai and Tokiya Mikagami. Meguri Kyōza is also the second-in-command in Kurei's Jyūshinshu, although he barely takes part in the organization since he was forced to join. He was overwhelming enough to cause Hiruko and Flame of Recca/Aoi to fear him. "Meguri Kyōza" is just a title that is passed on from a Hyōmon Ken master to his successor, and this Meguri Kyōza happens to be Tokiya's grandfather. When his son (Tokiya's father) died, Meguri Kyōza decided to pass the tradition on to his grandson. Mifuyu, Tokiya's older sister, refused to allow her younger brother to be exposed to violence, and volunteers to be Meguri Kyōza's student instead. Meguri Kyōza blames himself entirely for Mifuyu's death, because he was the one who had forced her to take up Hyōmon Ken and inherit the Ensui. In his battle against Tokiya, Tokiya convinces him before he dies that she has surely forgiven him for what had happened. Abilities He has agility and uses the abilities of the Hyomon Ken, he mainly uses Hyoma En that was brought to him by Ura Uruha agents. It is likely he mastered the Ensui as well, but it isn't shown in the series. His abilities of the techinques his students mastered. Hyomon Ken *'Tsurara Mai (Dancing Icicles or Icicle Dance)' - Not unlike the technique used with Ensui, it causes icicles to burst forth from the ground in a line toward the opponent. However, the icicles created by Hyōma En are much larger and have many smaller icicles on their surface. :*'Hisame (Hail)' - This technique consists of large chunks of ice being formed out of the moisture in the air and then are rained down on a target with tremendous force. *'Zettai Reido (Absolute Zero)' - This technique involves the Ensui's water blade turning into ice, and anything it cuts will be frozen. In the Playstation 2 game, this is Tokiya's most devastating attack which freezes his opponent, as illustrated by the fact that the opponent's entire screen becomes covered with ice if the attack goes through. *'Tsurara Mai' (Dancing Icicles or Icicle Dance) - This technique freezes water from below the ground and causes them to spring up to form icicles. In the anime, the icicles rise into the air and use the humidity above to form more icicles, which rain down, freezing the underground water and launching it skyward. The cycle continues until the enemy is destroyed. *'Hyappon Geki' - This technique consists of hundreds of quick straight-froward stabbing blows, used to strikes from the bō wielded by Daikoku, one of his opponent in the Ura Butō Satsujin. This technique is also used in the GBA game under the name 'Ensui Ranbu'. *'Mizu Kugutsu (Water Puppet)' - This technique involves using Ensui's water to create a 'clone' of its wielder, thus giving him the opportunity to strike the opponent from an unknown direction. *'Blood Sword' - Tokiya is the only Hyōmon Ken master known to use his blood as Ensui's blade (though Meguri may know it as well). In his battle against Kai in the Ura Butō Satsujin, he tricked Kai into thinking that he could no longer fight because he used up all of Ensui's water, but in reality, he had used blood to create Ensui's blade and deliver his last attack. *'Mizunaru Hebi (Water-formed Snake)' - This technique draws four spheres of water (representing the four directions: North, South, East, and West) into a larger sphere, and a large snake made out of water emerges upon striking this sphere with Ensui's blade. *'Hyōnaru Hebi (Ice-formed Snake)' - This technique was used by Kai during the Ura Butō Satsujin, but is also used by Tokiya and Meguri Kyōza in the Playstation 2 game. This is similar to the Mizunaru Hebi, only the snake is formed out of ice. *'Tsuranaru Hebi (Icicle-formed Snake)' - This is another technique that Tokiya developed on his own (though Meguri may have also mastered it as well). It involves using the icicles formed by Tsurara Mai to form a snake. Apart from being made of solid ice, this snake has icicles sticking out of its body. Tokiya is the only Hyōmon Ken master who actually manages to manipulate the snake's movement (the snake usually bursts out and heads straight to the opponent, but during the battle against Meguri Kyōza, Tokiya made the snake hold Meguri at bay). Category:Flame of Recca